Wear your heart on your sleeve
by Lucettefleurie
Summary: Les cinq fois où Derek tatoua Stiles et la fois où un autre personne le fit, mais où cela ne dérangea pas Derek.
**Coucou mes loulous. Déjà j'aimerais vous souhaiter une joyeuse fête de Pâques. J'espère que les cloches vous ont gâtées. (C'est mon cas en tout cas… Lucette va prendre 10 kilos en une semaine)**

 **Je reviens comme promis pour un petit OS qui sort un peu de l'ordinaire mais j'aimais bien le concept donc… je vous le fait partager en espérant qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Pairing: Sterek**

 **Spoilers: Saison 3B**

 **Disclaimer:** **cette histoire est à stonerskittles qui m'a donnée son autorisation pour la traduire**

 **Warnings:** **Mention d'un personnage décédé (Allison) et d'un processus de deuil.**

 **Présence aussi d'un tout petit citron à la fin de l'OS. Vraiment petit mais présent.**

 **Et encore merci à tous ceux qui commentent toutes mes trads ou qui favoritent et follow. Je vous aime tous.**

 **Je vous laisse à la lecture bisous.**

* * *

(1)

Le premier tatouage de Stiles était une tête d'une flèche sur son poignet gauche.

La pointe de la flèche lui faisait face et l'encre noire ressortait sur sa peau pâle.

C'était simple mais beau. Comme l'était Allison.

C'est Derek qui lui fit son tatouage parce que c'était en fait un professionnel (il avait même une licence et avait travaillé dans un salon de tatouage à New York)

L'aiguille le piquait alors qu'elle perçait sa peau, le marquant à jamais.

Ca faisait plus mal que ce à quoi il s'attendait même si Derek l'avait prévenu à propos de la douleur.

« Le poignet est une partie sensible » dit-il, son pouce frottant de haut en bas la peau apparente « toute ces veines. Ca va faire mal »

« Très bien »

Il commença à pleurer à la moitié, quand Derek essuya le sang et que Stiles pût voir le tatouage. Le contour était fait et Derek s'attaquait aux lignes complexes à l'intérieur avant de le remplir de gris.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » lui demanda Derek après cela, néanmoins son visage lui disait qu'il le savait déjà.

Stiles détourna les yeux « Pour ne jamais oublier ce que j'ai fait »

« Stiles » commença Derek et Stiles savait exactement ce qu'il allait dire. Il l'avait déjà entendu de la bouche de Scott des milliers de fois « Le Nogitsune l'a fait, pas toi »

« C'était mon corps » dit Stiles alors qu'il serrait les poings « C'est mon corps qui a mis l'épée à travers le corps de Scott. Ma voix qui a ordonné au Oni de t'attaquer, de tuer Alli… »

Un sanglot brisé s'échappa et Derek s'approcha de lui, le visage à la fois touché et plein de pitié. Stiles ne voulait pas ça. Il ne méritait pas ça.

Mais à la seconde où Derek le toucha, juste une main douce sur son épaule, ses genoux se dérobèrent et il se retrouva sur le sol, pleurant contre le torse de Derek.

« C'est pas juste » hoqueta Stiles, les larmes brouillant sa vue « Elle ne méritait pas de mourir »

Derek fit de petits bruits réconfortants et le berça mais Stiles secoua la tête tout en continuant de marmonner.

« Ca aurait dû être moi » marmonna-t-il avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

(2)

Six mois plus tard, il se fit tatouer deux bandes noires autour de son biceps gauche, exactement comme le tatouage de Scott.

Scott était là cette fois ci, il lui tenait la main, lui enlevant sa douleur et lui faisant un visage triste.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça » dit sincèrement Scott avec ses yeux de chiens battus.

« Je veux le faire » dit fermement Stiles. C'était la cinquième fois que Scott lui disait ça depuis leur arrivée.

Derek attira son regard et fit un petit sourire. Stiles lui sourit avec hésitation.

Les choses furent maladroites pendant un moment après que Derek l'ait tatoué pour la première fois. Stiles était embarrassé de s'être effondré devant Derek comme ça et Derek continuait de faire des allusions flagrantes sur le fait qu'il devait voir un thérapeute.

Ca allait mieux maintenant. Stiles avait pris rendez-vous avec Morell et le soulagement sur le visage de son père quand il lui dit faisait que ça en valait la peine.

Il commençait à se laisser guérir.

Voilà pourquoi il se fit le tatouage. Pour que ça lui rappelle Scott et sa force.

Ce tatouage prit plus de temps que le premier et après cela, le bras de Stiles était endolori parce qu'il avait gardé la même position inconfortable pour que Derek puisse faire tout le tour.

Scott lui sourit doucement et ses yeux oscillèrent entre lui et Derek « Je serais dans la Jeep »

Il y eût une minute de silence et Stiles fût celui qui le brisa.

« Je vais aller parler à Morell » dit-il au sol « Elle va, tu sais, me faire aller mieux »

« Ca te feras du bien de parler à quelqu'un » dit Derek en acquiesçant d'un air approbateur.

« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité »

Derek lui jeta un coup d'œil, les sourcils froncés « Je suis en thérapie depuis quatre mois »

« Oh » Stiles ne le savait pas.

Mais ça paraissait sensé. Derek était plus heureux ces derniers jours, presque… plus léger. Lui et Scott parlaient tout le temps maintenant et il s'était même montré au diner dominical des McCall-Stilinski, une fois. (Il avait même fait des brownies. Stiles n'avait jamais été autant attiré par lui)

Derek prit une profonde inspiration et se redressa « L'incendie n'était pas ma faute »

Stiles fronça les sourcils « Je sais, pourquoi… »

« Ecoute, pendant dix ans, je me suis blâmé pour l'incendie. Je faisais des cauchemars sur ma famille qui me griffait, qui me disait que c'était de ma faute, que j'étais la raison de leur mort. Je… je sais maintenant que ce n'est pas vrai. C'était Kate »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? » demanda doucement Stiles.

« Parce que je te connais. Tu penses que voir Morell une fois te guériras. Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça, ça prend du temps. Ca m'a pris trois mois avant de croire que l'incendie n'était pas de ma faute et quelques fois je crois que c'est des conneries. Que c'est de ma faute et que je ne vaut pas mieux que Kate »

Derek inspira durement et Stiles fit un pas vers lui, les bras tendus avant qu'il ne se ravise.

« Le truc c'est que » Derek ferma les yeux pendant une seconde « Tu iras bien. Un jour, tu seras capable de dire son prénom sans tressaillir ou sentir comme si ta poitrine allait s'affaisser. Mais ça prend du temps »

Stiles déglutit, clignant furieusement des yeux pour empêcher les larmes dans ses yeux de couler « Tu crois ? »

« Je le sais »

Ils s'enlacèrent quand Stiles partit, les bras de chacun enveloppés fermement autour de l'autre.

« Tu iras bien » chuchota Derek dans son oreille « Je te le promets »

* * *

(3)

Une sorcière arriva en ville et kidnappa Lydia.

« Quelle belle gorge » dit-elle en la caressant tendrement « C'est une honte que je doive te l'arracher »

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent suffisamment dans la peau de Lydia pour la faire saigner. Il y eût ensuite une lumière étincelante et elles disparurent.

Stiles et Derek faisaient des recherches alors que la meute poursuivait la surveillance et découvrait qu'il y avait un vieux rituel qui donnait à quelqu'un le pouvoir de persuasion et l'ingrédient le plus important était le larynx d'une banshee.

Il fallut trois jours pour la retrouver.

La sorcière avait presque réussit à tuer Lydia, elle avait le couteau pressé contre sa gorge quand la meute se montra.

Isaac fût celui qui la tua malgré les protestations de Scott. Lui et Lydia s'étaient rapprochés après la mort d'Allison, devenant ainsi incroyablement protecteur l'un envers l'autre.

Une semaine plus tard, Stiles eût une idée pour un tatouage.

Après avoir entendu dire qu'il voulait un tatouage dédié pour elle, Lydia proposa de l'aider à concevoir le tatouage. Stiles avait une vague idée de ce qu'il voulait mais il n'était pas un artiste.

Lydia fit un travail magnifique. Il la regarda dessiner et il arrêta de respirer pendant une seconde.

Le dessin représentait une femme qui hurlait, la tête penchée en arrière et hurlant dans les airs. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Après trois semaines de réflexion, Stiles décida que le tatouage sera sur son avant bras gauche. On dirait que la femme hurlait en direction de la tête de flèche ce qui était en fait vraiment approprié.

C'était son premier tatouage en couleur. Il aimait la façon dont ses cheveux roux ressortaient sur sa peau ainsi que le vert foncé de sa robe.

Stiles embrassa Derek après ça, de façon bâclée et désespéré, avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait et il s'enfuit rapidement.

* * *

(4)

La fête des mères était dans deux jours.

Stiles offrit à Melissa un bouquet de ses fleurs préférées et une boite de chocolats belges onéreuse. Ensuite, il alla au cimetière pour rendre visite à sa mère et s'assit sur le sol pour lui parler pendant une heure.

Il envisageait d'aller à un salon de tatouage pour son tatouage, pas tellement sûr s'il pouvait faire face à Derek après le baiser mais rien que le fait de penser qu'un étranger le touche, lui pose des questions à propos de quelque chose de personnel, ça lui donnait des démangeaisons. Donc, il ravala sa fierté et demanda à Derek.

Etonnamment, Derek dit oui.

C'était atrocement gênant quand Stiles arriva au Loft de Derek.

Derek ne le regarda pas en installant son matériel, lui faisant un petit signe de la main pour s'approcher de lui.

Un autre jour, Stiles aurait été d'accord, laissant Derek faire son boulot et ignorant la tension mais ce que Derek allait faire pour lui était quelque chose d'incroyablement personnel, plus encore que tous les autres tatouages qu'il avait fait et Stiles ne voulait pas que cet embarras ne persiste.

« Je suis désolé » lâcha Stiles.

Derek le regarda et fronça les sourcils « De quoi tu es désolé ? »

« Pour… est-ce que tu vas vraiment me le faire dire ? … pour t'avoir embrassé »

« Oh » dit Derek.

« J'aurais pas dû faire ça » continua Stiles, bredouillant un petit peu maintenant « Pas sans avoir demandé. Ou pas du tout. Tu ne veux pas tout ça quand tu es comme ça et… »

« Stiles ! » interrompit Derek « Ca m'a pas dérangé que tu m'ais embrassé »

« Oh »

« J'étais un petit peu déçu quand tu es parti en fait » ajouta Derek en souriant légèrement.

« Je peux le faire de nouveau ? Sans m'en aller cette fois ci » demanda Stiles avec espoir.

En réponse, Derek rigola, le tirant plus près de lui par son tee shirt jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent.

« Enlève ton tee shirt » murmura Derek contre ses lèvres.

« T'essaye déjà de me déshabiller ? » taquina Stiles, mais il s'exécuta.

Derek le frappa légèrement sur les fesses « Pour que je puisse faire ton tatouage »

Stiles finit assis à l'envers sur la chaise, se tortillant jusqu'à qu'il soit quelque peu confortable.

Il choisit la citation préférée de sa mère 'La vie, en elle-même, est le plus merveilleux des contes de fées' sur le haut de son dos avec la constellation de son mois de naissance en dessous. Les mots étaient écrits en caractères soignés et inclinés, la constellation pas plus grande que sa main.

Ca ne prit pas longtemps mais Derek s'arrêtait constamment pour vérifier que les lignes étaient bien droites et pour lui dire d'arrêter de bouger.

Après ça, ils se posèrent sur le lit, Derek sur le dos avec la tête de Stiles posée sur son estomac qui était couché sur le ventre en travers du lit.

« Parle-moi d'elle » demanda Derek en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux du jeune homme.

Stiles sourit doucement « Elle était belle. Maman adorait chanter et danser dans la maison, elle avait l'habitude de le faire faire à moi et à papa. Papa prétendait détester ça mais je me souviens qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de lui sourire. Chaque dimanche on faisait des brownies et un fort, on se racontait nos secrets »

« Ca avait l'air d'être une mère géniale » dit Derek.

« Elle l'était » dit Stiles en refoulant ses larmes « Comment était ta mère ? »

Derek rit doucement « Petite. Forte. Elle savait attirer l'attention des gens et la focaliser sur elle. Les gens l'écoutaient quand elle parlait. Elle aimait lire avec nous et jouer à la chasse dans la forêt »

« Elles étaient toutes les deux des personnes géniales » dit Stiles en frottant sa joue contre les poils de l'abdomen de Derek.

« Ouais » soupira Derek, en fixant le plafond.

« C'est l'heure de la sieste » dit fermement Stiles en grimpant sur le corps de Derek pour se mettre à l'aise.

Ils dormirent, le bras de Stiles sur la taille de Derek, l'enlaçant fortement.

* * *

(5)

Scott voulait un tatouage. Les mots 'Soit ton propre ancrage' le long de sa clavicule.

Il dit à Stiles que c'était quelque chose que Melissa avait dit quand il perdait le contrôle et Stiles pensa au badge de shérif de son père.

Et c'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva au Loft de Derek, se faisant tatouer une réplique du badge de son père sur sa cage thoracique.

Scott observait Derek travailler attentivement, son propre tatouage déjà fait. C'était son visage pensif. Celui qui voulait dire 'j'ai une idée mais je sais pas si je devrais la lâcher'. Son nez se plissa. C'était adorable.

Derek lui tapota la jambe « Terminé »

« Merci » dit Stiles tout en s'étirant et en souriant à Derek « Un film ce soir ? On pourrais commander »

Derek lui sourit en retour « Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça : on peut regarder un film et je nous ferais quelque chose à manger »

« Tu es tellement bien pour moi » rayonna Stiles.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Scott sourit tout seul.

* * *

 _(_ +1)

« Chéri je suis rentré ! » appela Stiles en entrant dans le Loft de Derek.

Depuis le lit, Derek le fixa et secoua la tête mais il souriait donc Stiles savait qu'il était vraiment amusé « T'es pas drôle »

« S'il te plait » Stiles fit un mouvement de la main, en rejetant l'idée même « Je suis hilarant »

Stiles observa Derek renifler l'atmosphère et posa son livre sur ses genoux « Du sang ? »

C'était mignon de voir à quel point Derek était préoccupé, qu'il le parcourait de son regard. Ce qui était encore plus mignon, c'était de voir à quel point il devenait perdu après ça, les sourcils froncés parce qu'il y avait aucune blessure évidente.

Stiles savait qu'il rougissait et que son cœur battait la chamade tellement il était excité et nerveux.

C'était la première qu'il se faisait tatouer par une personne autre que Derek, et il était anxieux de la réaction de celui-ci.

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi » dit-il en enlevant son tee shirt et en déboutonnant son pantalon. Il enleva le bandage en gémissant.

« Stiles, je te l'ai dit de nombreuses fois, ton pénis n'est pas un… oh »

Derek le fixa pendant bien trois minutes. Il ne dit pas un mot, il se contenta de le fixer.

« Je… » commença Stiles mais Derek le coupa.

« Tais-toi »

« Tu l'aimes pas ? » demanda Stiles d'une voix légèrement entrecoupée. Il se pencha pour relever son pantalon, encore heureux, son boxer était toujours présent.

Derek grogna « Arrête »

Stiles s'immobilisa, le pantalon au niveau des genoux.

« Viens-là » dit doucement Derek.

Pendant une seconde, Stiles se demanda quoi faire. Est-ce qu'il devait chanceler jusqu'à lui ? Est-ce qu'il devait enlever son pantalon et s'avancer ?

Derek grogna de nouveau et Stiles se tortilla hors de ses vêtements, trébuchant presque au dessus de la pile dans la précipitation alors qu'il essayait d'aller vers Derek.

Il s'arrêta devant Derek qui leva les yeux vers lui avec une expression émerveillée.

« Tu as fait ça pour moi ? » gronda Derek et il frotta son visage entre la hanche de Stiles et son nouveau tatouage, à peine à trois centimètres de celui-ci.

Cela faisait des années qu'il s'était fait son premier tatouage et leur nombre n'avait fait qu'augmenter avec les années.

Son bras gauche était maintenant entièrement recouvert. Des petits tatouages pour chaque membre de la meute. Un chat noir pour Erica, la couverture du livre préféré de Boyd.

Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il en avait autant jusqu'à ce que Derek ait bataillé pour trouver un espace pour le tatouage de Kira (son épée favorite qui finit incorporée à celui de Scott)

Mais il n'en avait jamais fait un pour Derek jusqu'à maintenant.

Le triskèle était petit, juste au dessus de l'os de la hanche et d'un noir profond.

« Putain » siffla Stiles alors que Derek lui mordait la peau « Ca te fait vraiment quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mien » grogna Derek, ses ongles se transformant en griffes.

La respiration de Stiles se bloqua. Que Derek se transforme pendant le sexe n'était pas quelque chose qui devrait l'exciter et pourtant rien ne l'échauffait plus que ça (Sauf peut-être quand Derek était sur lui. Le mouvement de ses hanches était hypnotique)

Sa virilité commençait à s'éveiller, faisant tendre son boxer. Derek le lécha à travers le tissu et c'était bon mais pas assez.

« Là… laisse-moi faire » marmonna Stiles, en baissant son sous vêtement.

Derek prit le bout de son sexe en bouche au moment où il fût libéré, le suçant et l'observant à travers ses cils. Mon Dieu.

Les hanches de Stiles tressautèrent presque accidentellement. Ce qui fit que Derek prit un peu plus sa virilité en bouche.

Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant bref et embarrassant pour jouir, surtout quand il vit Derek se masturber mais celui-ci faisait quelque chose avec sa langue qui le faisait se cambrer, ses mains empoignant les cheveux de Derek.

Derek avala quand il éjacula et Stiles tomba à genoux après ça, se goûtant sur la langue de Derek et masturbant celui-ci.

Il ne fallut qu'une douzaine de caresses pour que Derek ne jouisse sur la poitrine de Stiles.

« Tu vas nettoyer ça » dit Derek en sentant le sperme couler le long de sa poitrine.

* * *

 **Un petit extrait pour vous. Ce sera un canon à 5 chapitres. Je vous préviens c'est du point de vue du shérif sur les 5 chapitres. Cette fic sort un peu de l'ordinaire car elle sera un peu triste. Pas de death fic promis. Mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira (Je stresse !) A dans deux semaines en tous cas.**

' _« L'hôpital a appelé Monsieur, c'est Stiles »…_

' _Ils ont ruiné tout ça.'…_

' _Il y a un homme dans la chambre d'hôpital de ton fils, debout près du lit'…_

' _Tu poserais le canon de ton Glock contre leur crâne et que un à un tu presserais la gâchette'…_

' _« Tu prendras soin de lui, n'est-ce pas John ? »_

 _C'était la dernière promesse que tu lui avais faite'_


End file.
